


trafalgar x night

by allva



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the heart pirates land on an island, see how law will react to doflamingo being on the same island. will allva be able to keep them from killing each other. not a good summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Man, I’m hungry” I say to my brother Arthur, “what do you want me to do about it” he asks me. By the way my name is Allva, I’m twenty-one years old and I live on an island named Hiiro no kokoro located on the Grand Line. “You can buy me lunch” I answer, Arthur looked up from the book he was reading and says, “fine, only because I want to get some fresh air”. Me and Arthur leave our little shack and walk through town that is busy as usual, “Think Jackie is passed out at dad’s pub” I ask. “Most likely” answers Arthur, when we arrived at the cafe there we’re lots of pirates wearing boiling suits. Me and Arthur walked to the counter and I say, “Hey mom, how are you," “I’m good, but these pirates are everywhere” she answers. “Yeah that’s true, but enough with pirate talk, let’s get to the food” I say, “let me guess pizza with red wine for you and earl grey tea with scones for Artie” mom says. “yup” I say, “don’t call me Artie” Arthur scowls. “Coming right up” says mom smiling, “calm down Artie, we don’t want you looking like an old man at such a young age” I say. “how many times do I have to say don’t call me Artie” Arthur says, “yeah, yeah whatever you say” I say. Mom comes back and says “here we go you two," we start to eat until dad comes in caring Jackie. “Allva, Arthur here take her” he says, “more rum” says a drunk Jackie. “*sigh* fine just ask mom if she can rest in one of the rooms upstairs” I say, “okay” he says as he walks to mom. “how many” I ask, “I’d say three and a half” answers Arthur. “I’d say four” I say, “dad” I call as he walks downstairs. “what” he asks, “how many did she drink” I ask. “Four and a half” he answers, “I’m the closest, pay up” I say as I hold out my hand towards Arthur. Arthur sighs and gives me thirty beris, “Ha-ha, man I’m surprised you still have money” I say as I put the money in my jean’s back pocket. “The reason I still have money is because mom gives me money for helping with the cafe” Arthur says, “hey Allva” calls dad. I turn and ask “what”. “help me at the pub” he answers, “okay, see you Arthur” I say. “see you later” Arthur says as me and dad leave the cafe and walk to the pub, we enter the pub to see more pirates wearing boiling suits. *why are these pirates wearing boiling suits* I think as we walk to the counter, “remember” dad says. “have a smile and don’t hit anyone” I say, “good girl” he says as he goes behind the counter. “Oi we need more rum over here” says one of the pirates, “here” dad says to me. I grab the bottles of rum and walk over to the table and place the bottles down, “Here you go boys” I say. “Damn she is hot” another pirates says, I walk over to another table and ask “want another refill”. “yeah” says a pirate wearing a hat that says penguin, “okay” I say as I turn and walk to the counter. “hey they need a refill” I say to dad, “okay” he says. He comes back with a bottle, I grab the bottle and walk to the table. “here you go” I say as I refill their glasses, “miss” says a guy I think is the captain. “yes” I say, “how long does it take the log post to reset” he asks. “It will take a week sir” I answer, “is there a place we can stay” he asks. “yes, at the cafe across the street” I answer, “why is no one afraid that we are here” he asks. “because we get a lot of pirates here and marines barley come here” I answer, “thank you miss” he says. “welcome sir” I say, I walk over to another table and serve them. when it got darker the pirates left to go to the cafe, “thank you for your hard work” dad says to me. “welcome dad” I say smiling, I leave the pub and start walking to the shack. when I get to the shack, I hear someone inside. I open the door slowly and see my uncle Doflamingo, “Uncle Doffy, what are you doing here” I ask. He turns around to face me, “Can't I come to see my lovely angel” he answers. “When you show up at my place before coming to see me, makes me question your visit” I say, he waddles over to me and says “well I thought I would surprise you at your place”.


	2. Author's Notes!

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
